


Hausfriedensbruch

by callisto24



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe braucht Hilfe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hausfriedensbruch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_exile_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_exile_o/gifts).



> Geschrieben als Wichtelgeschenk in der LJ Community deutsch_fandom für exiles_diary und alle, die sich Grimm gewünscht haben.

Monroe presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Tür, die Augen weit geöffnet, das Gesicht in Panik verzerrt. "Es ist mein Haus", zischte er. "Das Ding wütet in meinem Haus. Es zerstört meine Dekoration."  
"Wir besorgen dir Neue", tröstete seine Freundin, während ein besonders scheußliches Krachen aus dem Inneren des Hauses drang, die Tür ausbeulte und Monroe den Mund verzog. "Meine Uhren", klagte er. "Meine Arbeit."  
"Das wird schon", sagte Rosalee. "Nick ist doch unterwegs. Ich bin sicher, er kommt gleich."  
"Ausgerechnet bei mir", murmelte Monroe und hielt die Tür zurück, gegen die erneut eine schier unaufhaltsam scheinende Kraft hämmerte. "Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten. Ausgerechnet zur schönsten Zeit des Jahres."  
"Weil es die schönste Zeit des Jahres ist", belehrte ihn Rosalee.  
Blaulicht glitzerte hinter den Baumstämmen und gleich darauf dröhnten Sirenen.  
"Was ist jetzt los?" Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat er den ganzen Polizeistaat alarmiert?"  
Rosalee legte den Kopf schief. "Möglich", überlegte sie. "Oder Renard lässt ihn nirgendwo mehr hin alleine gehen. Du weißt, dass er sich Sorgen macht."  
"Ich weiß", stöhnte Monroe. "Die beiden sind unerträglich zusammen."  
"Unerträglich, fürwahr", stimmte Rosalee zu und zuckte zusammen, als der erste der Wagen hielt und Renard mit gezogener Pistole heraussprang.  
"Wo ist er?", schrie er und suchte die Szenerie mit durchdringendem Blick ab.  
"Wer?", fragte Monroe und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die erneut vibrierte. "Raten Sie doch mal."  
"Nicht der", lehnte Renard ab. "Ich rede von Nick."  
"Adventskaffee mit Hank und Juliette", erklärte Rosalee und schlug sich vor die Stirn. "Hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. "Sie wollten über ein Geschenk beratschlagen." Sie warf Monroe einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Tut mir leid, jetzt habe ich die Überraschung verdorben."  
"Ich glaube, im Augenblick haben wir größere Probleme", fiel Monroe ein und Renard nickte. "Wo ist Nick?"  
"Ich hab ihm auf sein Handy gesprochen, es kann nicht lange dauern", murmelte Rosalee, immer noch entschuldigend.  
Inzwischen waren uniformierte Beamte aus den Autos gesprungen, umringten das Haus. Zögernd steckte Renard seine Waffe ein.  
"Es ist nur einer?", erkundigte er sich und Monroe nickte, verzog den Mund als ein Klirren ertönte. "Als ob das nicht schlimm genug wäre. Ich wette, das waren meine aus Salzburg importierten Christbaumkugeln. Die mit den Rentiergeweihen, du erinnerst dich, Liebling?"  
Die verdrehte die Augen. "Und ob ich mich erinnere. Leider." Monroe schickte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als ein Jeep um die Ecke raste, mit Vollbremsung anhielt, und Nick aus dem noch fahrenden Wagen sprang.  
"Ist jemand verletzt?"  
"Niemand. Noch nicht. Nur meine Weihnachtsgefühle." Monroe schüttelte den Kopf, ohne seinen Posten an der Tür zu verlassen.  
"Nick!", rief Renard und das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erleuchtete den Winterwald. Nur einen Augenblick, nur ein kurzes Aufflammen, dann fand er seine kühle, neutrale Fassade wieder. Nur noch seine Augen glommen.  
Nicks Augen schimmerten warm und er ging einen Schritt auf Renard zu. "Ich sage doch, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann", murmelte er leise, brach dann ab, sah verlegen um sich.  
"Wie niedlich", meinte Rosalee. "Sie glauben immer noch, sie könnten es geheim halten."  
"Könnten was geheim halten?" Juliette kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Auto, hängte sich bei Hank ein, der liebevoll einen Arm um sie legte.  
"Gar nichts", brummte Renard und räusperte sich, wandte sich an Monroe. "Also - wir haben hier einen Fall."  
"Wieder klirrte es im Inneren des Hauses und Monroe schluckte. "Das war Porzellan", murmelte er. "Meine Porzellanengel." Tröstend drückte Rosalee seine Hand.  
"Gut, dass ihr da seid", sagte sie dann zu Nick und zu Renard, die nun nebeneinander standen, deren Handrücken sich berührten.  
"Verhaftet den Mistkerl. Jedes Jahr wieder gibt es Ärger mit denen. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihn dieses Jahr bis Ostern wegsperren, damit er seine Lektion endlich kapiert."  
"Ich weiß nicht recht", murmelte Renard desillusionierend. "So ein Grinch lernt es eigentlich nie."

 

Ende


End file.
